


betrayal runs in his blood

by vindice



Series: colour me blue [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Canon Divergence, Character Study, Kul Elna, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice
Summary: The weight of Kul Elna is heavily settled upon his shoulders, but that is a burden he’s willing to withstand.





	betrayal runs in his blood

**Author's Note:**

> [✿](https://youtu.be/jNFgynmVmx0)
> 
>  
> 
> I've been reading a lot of poetry lately and I needed to get this out of my system as soon as possible. Excuse any errors, it's 3:40 AM.

**I.**

  
The first time he is betrayed he's given the name of Akefia, and he's damned from the moment he is born.

He's a blessing within his clan; the pride burning in his father's chest and the light of his mother's life. His siblings gather around their progenitors with curious hands and starry eyes and he is loved since the very first moment they lay their gazes upon his lithe form.

(But that's only because they do not know the reason why he's disgraced yet.)

 

* * *

 

**II.**

  
There is no second betrayal and it goes this way until he's six and all he can see is the translucent forms staring right back at him with pitying eyes.

He doesn't get why they would direct such crestfallen glares at him when he has done nothing to them, but he's always been a stubborn child no matter how many times his father says that's going to be his fatal flaw. So he ignores them for weeks until it's eating him alive because he's not like that—he hates cruelty and now he's ignoring someone just because he doesn't know how to deal with it. Then his siblings ask why he stares at places where there's nothing to see and he tells them about the entities all around the village.

They run away from him.

He goes to his mother's arms that night and she holds him tight while his father rubs his back, giving him the same look the spirits did all those weeks.

“I see them, too,” his father breathes. “It is a gift,” he exclaims. They don't want to see such gentle boy turn into something bitter, but even they can hear the lie stuck behind his teeth.

(It makes a curse seem more pleasant and feel less disgusting in the back of their throats.)

 

* * *

 

**III.**

  
He hides behind a brick wall of sand and tightly closes his eyes while the freshly charred skin of his beloved ones burns. It's far enough for it to be out of his reach, but close enough that he can still see the scorch marks on his siblings' limbs from the corner of his red-rimmed eye when he opens it.

He can taste the awful screams of his parents just on the tip of his tongue and the salt of the tears that slides into the cuts on his fingertips the moment he wipes his eyes to see the road when he attempts to get away from His soldiers stings.

The third betrayal comes when the only thing that is left for him is to choke down the bile rising in his throat and calm the sobs one at a time. When he swears upon their spilled blood, persuaded by their ghosts, to bring them justice with his bare hands, and that is perhaps his first sin.

(But can you blame him?)

 

* * *

 

**IV.**

  
He is an Avenger.

He has lived too many lives and died too many times within a lapse that should be lie when there's a fourth.

He has now the key of his heritage and the weight of Kul Elna is heavily settled upon his shoulders, but that is a burden he's willing to withstand.

The kindness behind his eyes is burned down the same day his fingers become calloused and his family is melted into gold. His reason to smile is taken away from him just to be given to a man who has always had everything.

(And now he has reborn with nothing but a heart filled with rage and a pact with a demon.)

 

* * *

 

**V.**

  
In another life, he rises like a Phoenix and the Royal Family trembles in the Capital at the wrath of the Underworld's King.

Slaves are freed, but some stay with relieved chests to hear the screams in every corner of the palace. Everything has been set on fire, and it's almost a recreation of Kul Elna, if only there were less insolence from those who took everything away from him.

He is in the Pharaoh's throne and his eyes shine for the first time in years, but there is still emptiness inside of him.

The Phoenix opens his wings and swirls into a Hellhound, blood drips from his canines. There is a snake hissing victoriously next to his claws when his thunderous laughter resonates around the room.

_I am Touzoku. King of the Thieves. Bakura._

_I am your God now._


End file.
